rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Luminai
Keith Luminai is a Human character played by Luminai. He is currently a member of The Adventurers Guild. Appearance Moderately tall for a man, Keith stands at 6'2" and is athletically built as someone who lives his life out in the wilds. He has a dark and brooding sense about him, as though he has seen much evil in his time and fully expects to see much more. He normally dresses in what he dubs his 'work clothes', pitch-black armor of some dark and scaly material. He regularly carries three weapons that are the tools of his trade; a long black and red enchanted whip, a blood red dagger, and two crossbows. Personality Outwardly, Keith seems to be a very dark and brooding individual. He speaks little, and rarely offers information unless prompted first. Beneath that cold exterior, however, is a very warm and intelligent man who would do anything for his friends. He has a vicious hatred for demons and the undead and will stop at nothing to eradicate any he sees. Ambitions Keith has one true motivation: the destruction of every undead creature, demon, necromancer, and all of their followers. Weapons * Enchanted whip (Fire) * Ancient Dagger made from some rare red metal * Two crossbows, which he duel-wields History (Pre-Guild) Keith was discovered as a small child walking along the path to the west of the Barrows. As luck would have it, he was found by a wandering monk who took pity on the small child and took him away to live at the monastery. His childhood was spent learning the ways of the strange monks, learning both combat and theology. The monastery was home to a little known order of priests that specialized in exorcisms, and Keith was brought up to become a member of that order. Fate, however, had other ideas for young Keith. Shortly after his twentieth birthday, just one year before he was to take his vows as a fellow monk, the monastery was attacked while Keith was away at the market a few miles away. He returned to discover his home burned to the ground and all the priests and monks murdered. Keith vowed revenge as he stood upon the ashes of his home. He gathered up what relics he could find from the monastery and set out to find the monsters who slew his fallen brothers. He suspected the deed had been done by those the order fought; namely the undead and those associated with them. For seven long years, Keith traveled and eradicated those monsters wherever he could. Eventually he met other heroes, and joined The Adventurers Guild History (RP) Shortly after joining the Guild, Keith was asked to join the Guildmaster Peth and several other members of the guild to travel to the Kandar coast. Their mission, to exact revenge on the ogre menace that had previously killed another member of the Guild. Keith battled tirelessly with the other warriors, eventually achieving victory over the menacing monsters. With the battle finally concluded, the group discovered a lone Ogre child on the field and, against Keith's strenuous objections, Peth decided to take the child back with them to the Guild Hall. Keithlum02.jpg|Keith with his whip and dagger Trivia *Although he was raised by the clergy, Keith is not a priest or monk. *Keith's whip and dagger were originally Relics of the monastery he lived at as a child. *When not in residence of the Guild Hall, Keith is regularly camping in the wilds of Morytania, indulging in his endless quest against the undead. *Keith rarely seeks the aid of others for his quests, though he frequently assists the Guild with their adventures. *Keith was once in love with a woman named Saie, whom was killed while traveling with Keith. This is the main reason he prefers to travel alone. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Adventurer Category:Guthixian Category:Characters